


Shall I Find No Other

by ultimatelawrence



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Even POV, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, a little bit of angst?? but barely, happy ending of course because im a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatelawrence/pseuds/ultimatelawrence
Summary: Everyone is born with a compass on their body, inked into their skin and commonly on their inner left arm. Instead of pointing to north, the needle on the compass points in the direction of your true soulmate.Even wants to find his as soon as possible.





	Shall I Find No Other

Everyone is born with a compass on their body, inked into their skin commonly on their inner left arm. Instead of pointing to north, the needle on the compass points in the direction of your true soulmate.  
  
The needles are said to glow when your left arm with the compass inked on was touching your soulmates. Some said it was merely a light emitted whilst others reported that they could feel the warmth build up inside them.  
  
Most people have 1 or 2 needles on their compass, reflecting one or two different soulmates. Most soulmates are romantic, indicated by a red needle, though many are also platonic and shown by a green one.  
  
Even has 2 needles on his compass: one green, one red. He remembers when he was little he would sit and watch his inner left arm for hours, observing the way both needles moved to reflect the movement of his soulmates as they went about their lives. He would spend hours wondering where they were in the world, how long it would take for Even to meet them.   
  
He wanted to meet them as soon as possible, to share as much of his life with them as he could. Soulmates were said to enhance your life, encourage and enable you to be the best possible version of yourself. Even saw this was true in his parents and he desperately wanted it for himself.  
  
For 15 years of his life he went without meeting either of his soulmates. And then he started Bakka.  
  
He was scared to start at a new school, where none of his friends from his previous school were attending. He needn't of worried though as on his first class of the day he found himself sitting next to a guy called Elias. Elias seemed to ooze warmth and enthusiasm, both of which resulted in him inviting Even to eat lunch with his friends from grade school.  
  
Even learnt that Elias and one his friends, Yousef, were platonic soulmates and was immediately jealous that they had found each other. But he didn't have to be jealous for very long, just until lunch came.  
  
"Hey, Even? Can you pass the salt." Even looked up to see someone introduced to him as Elias' old family friend Mikael addressing him.  
  
Even smiled, "Sure, here you go." As he picked up the salt to hand to Mikael their fingers brushed as it changed hands. Even immediately felt a warm glow from his inner left arm. He saw Mikaels eyes widen and he know he felt it too.  
  
Even ripped up his sleeve and sure enough, the green needle of his compass was glowing softly. The other boys crowded around to get a look, clapping both Mikael and Even on the back in congratulations.  
  
Mikael turns out to be the best platonic soulmate he could ask for. They shared all the same interests and no one could make Even laugh as hard as he could. The glow that emitted from his green compass needle whenever he and Mikael touched brought a level of comfort he had never felt before.   
  
And for about a year and a half, Evens other soulmate slipped out of his mind as Mikael had satisfied his life-long urge to meet a soulmate. Mikael supported him through everything, from being diagnosed with bipolar disorder to coming out as pansexual, and almost every free moment of his time was in Mikaels company.   
  
But then Mikael met his own romantic soulmate, a very handsome guy called Mathias. Mikael was still his closest friend, and they still spent time together but it wasn't as much as before.   
  
Seeing Mikael so happy with his romantic soulmate led to Even thinking about his own, a person out there who had no idea that they had a mentally ill soulmate. If they ever met they would have to deal with Evens baggage for the rest of their life. Or worse, they might decide that Even wasn't worth the effort and simply move on to find someone else.  
  
Even never spoke these feelings aloud, he knew Mikael and the others would instantly dismiss it as Even overthinking things, saying that of course Evens soulmate would stand by him. But the feelings were still there.  
  
It didn't stop him from becoming obsessed with his soulmate again though. The more self-destructive part of Even wanted to meet his soulmate soon, to have an epic and passionate romance that would inevitably crash and burn but still be incredible to look back on and remember. He wasn't worth a long, affectionate relationship anyways so there was no point in hoping for one.  
  
He took to watching the red needle on his compass spinning lazily around whenever he had a free moment. Sometimes he felt that if he stared at the needle enough, he would meet his soulmate sooner.   
  
Every passing day the urge to meet his soulmate, a person said to be specifically created to suit him as a romantic partner, grew stronger. Even wanted to know what it felt like to be in love with someone, even if he only got to keep it for a little while. More and more people he knew were finding their perfect match and Even wanted it so badly sometimes he couldn't breathe.  
  
He didn't find them though, not through all of Bakka or his first and second years at university.  
  
It wasn't until the first day of his third year at university that his needle started acting differently. Normally it spun in slow, lazy movements, a sign that his soulmate wasn't close by to him but now the needle was moving erratically, gliding quickly around the circle of the compass. Even stopped where he stood to examine it, not looking up until Mikael called his name.  
  
"Even? Come on man, we gotta get to that editing lecture."   
  
Elias chipped in, "Yeah, i heard from a girl who graduated last year that he hates people who are late. I need to pull good grades this year man, my professor can't hate me on the first day."   
  
Even jogged up to them, holding his arm out in explanation.   
  
Elias took Evens arm in both hands and examined it, Mikael peering over as well. "Whoa! Look at your needle! That's a sign that your soulmate is near, the needle is being more sensitive to their movements."   
  
Mikael met his eyes, aglow with excitement. "Dude! Your soulmate must be one of the first years."   
  
Even looked back down at his compass. He didn't know what to feel. His stomach was twisted with simultaneous excitement and nerves. When would Even meet them? Surely it must be soon, with them both being on the same campus regularly to attend classes. What would they be like? What would they look like?  
  
Elias snapped him out of his trance. "Come on, we gotta get to the lecture."   
  
Even couldn't care less about editing right now but he followed Elias and Mikael and sat in the lecture, gazing at his compass the whole time.  
  
*  
  
Even started spending all his time on campus. If he wasn't in a class, he was studying at the library or in the campus coffee shop (which was less doing work and more glancing up every 10 seconds for any sign of someone who looked like soulmate material). Logically, he thought, if he spent more time at university then he had more chance of bumping into his soulmate.  
  
The boys liked to tease him for his dedication. After an extremely unproductive study session in the library he decided to call it quits and head to Elias'. Mutta was the one who answered the door.  
  
"Wow! Its Even, right? I had almost forgotten what you look like!"  
  
Even rolled his eyes as he stepped inside, "Ha ha, very funny."  
  
Mutta grinned back, hooking an arm around his shoulder as they headed for the kitchen. "I'm serious man! I cant remember the last time I saw you that wasn't on campus."   
  
"I just really want to meet them." Even looked down at his feet, his voice more vulnerable than he hoped. "I mean, you have Emilie, Mikael has Mathias, Yousef has Sana. I just want to know what it feels like."  
  
"And you will. But your soulmate will never want to date you if you don't leave campus once in a while to shower!"  
  
Even rolled his eyes again, shoving Muttas shoulder as they entered the kitchen where all the boys were sat.  
  
"Hey guys." He received a general hum of acknowledgment as Elias jumped up from the table to get him a mug of tea.  
  
"Finally decided to give it a rest?" Mikael teased as Even sat down beside him.  
  
"I don't know. I want to meet them so badly but I feel like I'm getting no closer to it actually happening."  
  
"You know Even, Sana has been doing loads of research on how the compass works and yesterday she mentioned studies about finding your soulmate. Maybe you could message her about it. Ask for some advice." It was a logical suggestion, as Yousefs usually were. Even knew that Elias' sister was very academic. If anyone knew all there was to know about soulmates it would be her.  
  
He got out his phone and types Sana's name into his messenger app.  
  
 **Sana Bakkoush**  
  
18.09  
 **Even** : Hei Sana. Yousef was telling me that you've been doing research into the soulmate compass? I was wondering if you could tell me anything you knew about meeting them. I know my second soulmate attends UiO but I still havent met them yet. Any advice?   
  
He didnt have to wait long for a response.  
  
18.17  
 **Sana** : Halla Even. I cant say I'm an expert but me and my friend are currently writing a research paper on the compasses, how they work and everything. There's so many studies that show you can't meet your soulmate until you're meant to. Some think its predestined exactly when that'll be but others think its more to do with when youre emotionally ready for them.  
  
 **Even** : So me being on campus more wont actually help me meet them quicker? If its predestined when we'll meet?  
  
 **Sana** : it might do but it probably wouldnt if you want to trust the research.  
  
 **Even** : Do you think we'll ever know for sure?  
  
 **Sana** : Well, theres a lot about them we still dont understand. For example, why do people have different numbers of needles and different types? My friend Eva has 2 romantic soulmates whilst another one of my friends has 5 different needles: 4 platonic and one romantic.  
  
 **Even** : 5?! How the hell are you meant to find 5 different soulmates? I can't even find 2.  
  
 **Sana** : Well, he's found four of them. Me being one.  
 **Sana** : My point is, theres no scientific reason for this variation. So maybe it is all predestined, and therefore you only meet them when you're meant to.  
  
 **Even** : I dont know if I like the idea of it being already decided when I'll meet them. It means i have no control.  
  
 **Sana** : Maybe thats the point. If you have no control then you wont spend your life obsessing over it. It'll happen when it happens.  
 **Sana** : I hope I helped a little.  
  
 **Even** : You did. Thanks Sana  
  
*   
  
Even does let his obsession with being on campus die down a little. As it approaches December be spends a lot of time there anyways because of all the essays he has due. Still, no sign of his soulmate anywhere.  
  
Life goes on around him. Elias meets his romantic soulmate and Adam starts dating a guy who isnt his soulmate but who he likes a lot anyways. His name is Jonas, hes just about the chillest guy Even has ever met and he looks at Adam like he hung the moon so Even cant help but like him.  
  
Jonas seems to like him too, they talk about art and both end up going to the film society's evening on feminism in the media. There, he meets Jonas' enthusiastic friend Magnus who immediately tells Even he loves his hair and invites him to an end of term party hes holding.  
  
Its not like hes sitting around and sulking about his lack of a second soulmate. Hes still doing new things, meeting new people. If Sana is right then there's no point stressing about it anyway.  
  
Even is just not sure he trusts fate to be kind to him like she does.  
  
Still, in an effort to keep acting like normal and not the obsessive person he wants to be, he goes to Magnus' party and brings the guys along too.  
  
Its got a good vibe, as far as a party with strangers can have. The house is pleasantly full but not crowded and the music is just the right volume to both dance and hold a conversation.   
  
Even and the boys head immediately to the kitchen where Jonas greets them all with a "halla" and Adam with a kiss on the cheek.   
  
They all talk for a while, chatting about Christmas plans and the time Mutta got slapped by a girl when he tried flirting with her. Its all going well and Even is having a great time until Sana, Mathias, Emilie and Elias' soulmate Hanna all show up at various points and soon Even finds himself surrounded by happy couples and he just has to get out.   
  
He slips out of the backdoor and makes his way over to the porch swing that looks to be empty. Its not until he gets closer that the light from the kitchen window allows him to see a guy with curly blonde hair already claiming it.   
  
"Alright if i sit?"   
  
The guy lifts his head at Evens words and his mouth curves into a shy smile. "Yeah, sure."   
  
Even sits down carefully, his right arm brushing the strangers left. "I'm Even, as we're sharing a bench I thought you should know."   
  
The guy raises his eyebrows but introduces himself in return, "Isak."   
  
There's a few beats of slightly awkward silence. Even tries to find something to fill it, "Good party, huh?"  
  
Isak laughs in return, the laughter filling his whole face. Even thinks he looks beautiful. "Oh yeah? Is that why you're outside and not in there?"   
  
Even recognises the teasing but answers the question honestly. "No, it is a good party. I just couldn't handle another second of my friends and all their various boyfriends and romantic soulmates."  
  
Isak snorts, a sound that hes seemingly immediately embarrassed by if the blush it brings to his cheeks is anything to go by. "Well I know that feeling."  
  
"Is that why you're out here too?"  
  
Isak shrugs, "Something like that. Also Magnus wouldn't shut up about how he and his girlfriend were thinking about trying anal. I couldn't take anymore."  
  
Even laughs in response, maybe a little harder than the comment deserves. He notices Isaks eyes tracking his movements though so he doesn't regret it. "Yeah, that guy can get pretty enthusiastic."  
  
Isak rolls his eyes before launching into a story about the time Magnus got so excited about beating Jonas at FIFA that he accidentally hit himself in the face and had to get stitches. Even responded with a tale of the time Adam got so into a basketball game that he threw a shot too hard, causing it to bounce off of the rim of the hoop and straight into his nose.  
  
And just like that they were off. Swapping anecdotes about friends turned into stories about themselves and their childhood. That moved on to childhood interests and then current interests and so much in between.  
  
It was different than what Even experienced with Mikael. Mikael had all the same interests as him whereas Isaks were very different but they still managed to have find enough things in common to be able to relate to each other. It instantly made him curious about what more he could discover about Isak; he found himself wanting to keep learning and never stop. It was such an intense feeling that Even couldn't help but think he had maybe found his romantic soulmate. Surely that was the reason for this pull he was feeling.  
  
Maybe he was projecting though, wanting something so badly that he turned any situation into it.   
  
Still, it felt different with Isak than it did with any of the other random people in talked to at various parties. However, despite this, Even couldn't think of a way to get his left arm to touch Isaks without it being extremely obvious what he was doing.   
  
So he didn't. He asked for Isaks number though, which he was given. He texted him the very next day with a song he had talked about liking and Isak responded not 10 minutes later with his thoughts on it and then a song of his own. Their online conversation flowed just as easily as their talking had at the party and Even loved it.  
  
A few weeks of texts later, Evens complaining about the amount of work he had to do turned into Isak asking if he wanted to meet at the library and study together. Of course, Even jumped at the chance.  
  
He got there before their planned meeting time to scout out the best table for them. He managed to find a perfect one tucked around a corner, with comfy chairs and plenty of natural light.   
  
Isak arrived not long after, clutching a stack of science books to his chest. He was dressed in skinny jeans along with a well fitted jumper and when he sat down Even could smell his aftershave. Even couldn't help thinking that Isak had dressed a little too nicely for a simple study date with a friend, like maybe he was trying to impress him. He pushed the self-indulgent thought to the back of his mind, and greeted Isak with a smile which was returned, making Evens traitor of a heart flip in his chest.  
  
The study date went well, albeit not as productive as Even normally was when studying alone. The lack of work was well worth Isaks company though.  
  
Study sessions became a regular thing, and they somehow morphed into getting coffee together between classes. One day Even made Isak laugh so hard that coffee came out of his nose which made him prouder than it should have. It was a good day.  
  
The more time they spent together, the more Even was convinced that Isak was his soulmate. He had subtly (though probably not as subtle as he hoped) slipped into a conversation that he was pansexual which caused Isak to stare at him for a few moments before blurting out that he liked boys too.  
  
And despite himself, despite the thoughts of not being worthy and being left due to his excess baggage, Even found himself dreaming of a relationship with Isak. A long and passionate one that included inside jokes and morning kisses and days spent in bed.   
  
Most of him desperately wanted to know if Isak was indeed his soulmate so his dream relationship could perhaps begin. There was a small part however that wondered if it was better not to know, that it might be better to stay in this stage of possibility. So he didn't bring up soulmates, it was just about the one topic that he and Isak didn't discuss, and it being winter meant that they were both wearing constant layers so it wasn't like Even could just check his compass when he was around Isak to see where it pointed. His attempts to get his left arm to touch Isaks, to see if any glow and warmth was emitted, became less and less.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that the stage they were at right now felt so good and Even was so happy and he didn't want to jeopardize it by any sort of change.  
  
It turned out that he didn't have a choice.  
  
It was a day in early spring, one of the first days of the year where the sun actually brought warmth to Evens skin. He and Isak were on a study break and were trying to find a bakery that Isaks flatmate had insisted was the best one in Oslo.   
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?"   
  
Isak rolled his eyes in a way that Even recognised as fond. "Yes Even, I'm like 85% sure."  
  
"Ah, so what about that 15%?"  
  
"I'm surprised you can do maths that quickly."  
  
Even gave a dramatic gasp, bringing his hand to his heart and letting his jaw drop in dismay. It was over the top but worth it to hear Isaks laugh. "Excuse me! Just because I asked you one time what 3×4 was doesn't mean you get to use it against me! It was really late, and I hadn't eaten!"   
  
"Excuses, excuses." Part of Even wanted to kiss that smug smile right off of Isaks face. "Now, it has to be around here somewhere."   
  
Isak turned around, surveying the street they had just walked down for any signs of a bakery. Even was so busy admiring the way the sun was glinting off of Isaks hair that it took a couple of seconds to realise that their left arms were touching. For the first time.  
  
And Even felt no warmth.  
  
His heart dropped to his stomach and his brain tried, and failed, to process this.  
  
He had been so sure that Isak was his soulmate, so so so sure, that him not being it hadn't even been an option he considered. But now he was faced with reality. His left arm with his compass on was touching Isaks and no glow was being emitted.  
  
He pulled his arm away from Isaks, so fast that Isak looked around at him in confusion. "Are you alright Even?"   
  
Despite everything Evens heart still skipped a beat at the soft tone in which Isak spoke his name. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again.  
  
"Uh, I just remembered I arranged to meet Elias. I should go."   
  
Isak blinked in confusion before slowly nodding his head. "Uh, I mean sure that's fine. See you soon?"   
  
Even couldnt bring himself to look him in the eye. "Yeah, um, of course." And with that he turned on his heel and walked all the way home, not looking back once.  
  
*

**Isak Valtersen**  
  
17.45  
  
 **Isak** : Want to meet tomorrow to finish the work we started today?  
  
19.08  
  
 **Isak** : Even???  
  
*  
Even didn't want to leave his bed. It wasn't a depressive episode, he knew very much what those felt like, but he still felt awful. He'd foolishly let himself hope, hope for the perfect romantic soulmate and hope for the chance that he could finally have a loving relationship. And now it had all come crashing down around him.  
  
It only takes 24 hours of not replying to Mikael before he turned up at his door. Maybe it was a soulmate thing and he could somehow sense how hopeless and pathetic Even felt. Either way, he let Mikael in.  
  
"Is everything alright? You were reading my messages and not replying so i thought-"  
  
Even cuts him off, "I'm not depressed."   
  
"Okay..." He watches Mikael consider him, wrapped in a duvet with unwashed hair. "But something is still up. What is it?"  
  
Even could never keep a secret from Mikael so he tells him everything. About his hopes that Isak was his other soulmate, about how he was so sure and about how it all went wrong.  
  
There was a few seconds silence between Even finishing his explanation and Mikael replying. "Look, I'm sorry that Isak wasn't who you hoped he would be and I know that the disappointment has got to suck. But you clearly like him a lot Even, so why not date him anyways?"   
  
Even looked at Mikael, his face scrunched up in confusion. "But hes not my soulmate, and I'm not his."  
  
"So? Jonas isnt Adams soulmate but he still makes him happy."   
  
"Yeah but it would never work in the long run. What if one day Isak meets his actual soulmate and just leaves?"  
  
"Yeah but what if he doesn't?" Mikael moves to sit down on the sofa beside Even. "Look, you have the tendency to run away from people before you have the possibility of getting hurt by them. And I get it, you dont like feeling vulnerable. But, if you keep running away, not letting yourself experience things, yes you won't get hurt but you also won't get to experience all the other things that come with being vulnerable, like being with someone who makes you truely happy."   
  
Even is silent for a few moments as he processes what Mikael said. "I hate it when you make a good point."   
  
Mikael chuckles, looping an arm around Evens shoulder. "Well that's what I'm here for, as your soulmate. To make good points and look great whilst doing it."   
  
"Someones ego has become inflated."  
  
"Well Mathias tells me I'm pretty."   
  
"Hes your soulmate. He has to lie to you about things like that." Evens comment earned him a shove on the shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Even doesn't reply to Isak. He knows Mikael is right, he can still be happy with Isak without them being soulmates but the thought of messaging him online and having to explain why he ran away scares him. He'd rather do it in person, with Isaks pretty face looking at him and motivating him to make his point.  
  
So he goes to a party that Sanas friend Chris is throwing that he knows Isak will be at. Rather than staying with his friends he goes to seek Isak as soon as he arrives. It was just dawning on him that the sooner he talks to Isak the longer time they could potentially have together before either one of them meets their soulmate.  
  
Even finds him out on the back porch, sitting on a bench and rolling a beer in between his hands. It feels a little like coming a full circle.  
  
Even sits down next to him, his right arm brushing Isaks left as he tried to find his next words. Isak beats him to it. "Why did you run off the other day?"   
  
The bluntness of his question surprises Even enough to not reply straight away which Isak takes as an invitation to keep talking. "Because when you didn't reply I called Sana to make sure you were alright and she said Elias was home but you weren't with him. So I've been trying to come up with reasons why you would lie to get away from me. Was it something I did?" His voice sounds so small and insecure that Evens heart clenches.   
  
"No Isak, it was nothing you did." He took a deep breath. Now or never. "I just had put it in my head that you were my soulmate and now i know you're not which isn't your fault. I guess I just freaked out a little. But I've been thinking and it doesn't matter that you aren't my soulmate. I want to be with you anyway, if you'll let me."  
  
There was a long silence as Isak seemed to take in all that Even had said. Even couldn't bare to look at him, not if a rejection was coming.  
  
When Isak finally spoke, it wasn't what Even expected, "How do you know I'm not your soulmate?"  
  
"Because my left arm touched yours, that day we were looking for the bakery and my compass didn't glow."  
  
Even finally turned to look at Isak to see him looking directly back at him, confusion still painted on his face. "But my compass is on my right arm."  
  
Even felt his jaw drop in shock as his brain tried to keep up with what this meant. "On your right? But 99% of the population have it on their left!"  
  
Isaks lips curved in a rueful smile, "Guess I'm that 1%. My compass has always been different anyways." And before he knew it Isak was removing his coat and rolling up his sweatshirt sleeve. And right there on his inner right arm was a compass with four green needles and one red.  
  
Isak began pointing out the needles one by one. "This one is Jonas, I've known him since my first day of school when I was 5. This one is my friend Eva, I met her when I was 14. This is Sana, I found out about her when I was 15, in my first year of high school. And this is my roommate Eskild, who I met when I was 17." Isak paused, his finger hovering now above the red needle. The one currently pointing right at Even.  
  
Could it be? Even could hardly believe it. He thought the chance to have Isak as a soulmate had been ripped away from him but now it was being handed back. Even moved his left hand until it was hovering just above Isaks right arm. He paused and looked to Isak for permission. Isak was looking back with a blazing look in his eyes and gave a small nod.  
  
The moment Evens fingertips made contact with Isaks skin he saw the glow from Isaks needle and simultaneously felt the warmth of his own. He felt a beaming smile overtake his face as he brushed his fingers over the glowing compass inked into Isaks skin. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Well, that's what he thought until he looked up to see Isak beaming right back at him.  
  
"I really really hoped it was you Isak. I'm so crazy about you."   
  
"Me too." Isak broke eye contact to look down at the compass. "I think, deep down, I knew it was you from the moment we met. I couldn't imagine it being anyone else."  
  
Even felt his smile get impossibly bigger. It only took a few seconds for Isak to lean in and kiss it off his face.  
  
Even eagerly responded, bringing both of his hands up to cup Isaks cheeks. Isak was kissing him so softly, taking his time like he was something that deserved to be cherished, revered, adored. Somehow, in Isaks arms, Even felt at last like he could be enough, that he deserved the happiness his soulmate could give him.  
  
They kissed for a while on the porch, only stopping every now and then to gaze fondly at each other. When Isak started to shiver - they were after all on a porch at midnight in Norway - Even tangled their fingers together and pulled Isak into the warmth of the house.   
  
They weaved through the crowds Even leading the way because, according to Isak, "your long giraffe neck will help us find our friends quicker."   
  
At that Even crowded him against the closest wall, "Is that any way to talk to your soulmate, huh?" He was smiling though, he couldn't help it, and soon Isak was giggling against him.  
  
"Well I think I remember him saying that he was crazy about me so I reckon I can get away with it." Isak finished his sentence with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh, is this is how its going to be? You saying whatever you want and thinking you can get away with it?"  
  
"Uh huh. You see whenever you get mad at me I'll just do this to make you forget." And Isak tugged on their intertwined hands, pulling Even closer into a kiss.  
  
"An effective strategy." Evens words were mumbled against Isaks lips, making him giggle again at the sensation. Even could spend the rest of his life listening to that sound. And he hopes he gets to.  
  
After many such moments against walls around the house, they finally found their way to their friends. All of Evens boys, Magnus and Jonas were talking in a circle at the edge of the living room. Isak is beside him and happily showing off his glowing compass to everyone like hes so proud to have Even as a soulmate. And Evens heart could burst, right there and then, because he never thought he would get to have this.  
  
But he does. And now his life with Isak by his side begins.  
  
\---

_"I dont need someone to fix me. I need someone to love me whilst i fix myself." - unknown_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it!! Please let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> This is something I've been working on over Christmas purely because me and my friend had this deep conversation about soulmates. Hope you all had a great festive season!
> 
> \- Olivia x
> 
> (title from mystery of love by sufjan stevens)


End file.
